Henrick
Benjamin Henrick was a sergeant in U.N.I.T. and a travelling companion of the Eighth Doctor. He first met the Seventh Doctor at Margrave University in 2001, where he was brainwashed by the Metatraxi into spiking the Doctor's tea with poison. After being freed of the Metatraxi's control, he witnessed the Doctor's regeneration and started travelling with him, Katie and later Bernice Summerfield. Biography Early Life Henrick was raised by his father and maternal grandmother Hilda Henrick, whom he believed to be his mother until he was six years old. (TV: Night Thoughts) He only had one photograph of his actual mother, who died in November , which was in his flat in Shoreditch. He later regretted not retrieving it before beginning his travels with the Eighth Doctor and Katie. (TV: Glory School) In 1999 Henrick initially planned on becoming a Teacher at Coal Hill School, however his Father convinced him to try a job in the military which led to him applying for a job at U.N.I.T. and becoming a Corporal and was later promoted to Seargent. (TV: Glory School, The Dark Dimension) During a mission, Henrick was captured by the Metatraxi and used in a Time Experiment so that they could get revenge on the Doctor. However this resulted in echos of Henrick being splintered across time. Henrick was then released with his memory wiped. (TV: Earth Aid, Ice Time, Crime of the Century, Blood And Iron) Meeting the Doctor Henrick first met the Seventh Doctor at Margrave University in 2001 where U.N.I.T. were investigating mysterious sabators who were attacking the University's research facility. He warned Bambera about a suspicious device that had been planted in the ventilation shaft of the server room which turned out to be an explosive device. He then showed the Doctor the strange Plant creature in the Greenhouse. Afterwards Henrick was making Tea for the Doctor when the Metatraxi took control of his mind and made him add poison to the Tea, which he only discovered after the Doctor realised he'd been poisoned. Later on he met Katie and at first tried to shoot her in the belief that she was the sabator who planted the bomb since she was holding a similar explosive device and believed she was trying to escape, but was proven wrong. Henrick helped capture Scobie and rescued the other sabators from the plant creature, and later learned that Scobie was actually working for a group of aliens known as the Numlocks who he met along with the Doctor, Katie and Bambera on their spaceship, where they eventually learned that the Numlocks planned on wiping out all human life and feed on the iron in their blood. Later when the Doctor contacted the Metatraxi, Henrick learned about what they had done to him. Later on he helped Bambera make sure that the plant creatures followed the Doctor into the Airlock. The next day, Henrick was offered the chance by a dying Doctor to travel in space and time, he then saw the Doctor regenerate into his next incarnation. (TV: Blood And Iron, Night Thoughts) Travels with the Eighth Doctor and Katie The Doctor explained the concept of regeneration to Henrick. Henrick was amazed at how big the TARDIS was and accepted the Doctor's offer to travel. He then started to have strange dreams about a group of people operating on a doll. He was amazed when the TARDIS arrived at a completely different place in the future. He thought that the Doctor might have been ill when they landed on Gravonax Island but agreed in that there was something weird going on. He also had a nightmare about a guy being forced to perform an operation he didn't want to do. After the murder of Joe Hartley, he went to have a snack and found the body in the freezer with its eyes gauged out before the body then disappeared. When Dickens said that he had set the bear traps he went to warn Katie and Sue. He later comforted Sue when they both realised they had the same upbringing when as neither of them knew their mother. When the Doctor went to stop the experiment, he was tasked with guarding Dickens. (TV: Night Thoughts) While investigating the strange going's on's at Muggion House, Henrick accidentally activated a transmat device and was teleported into the trenches where he met Captain Lawrence Jones and his men. Henrick helped fight off a small army of soldiers using futuristic weapons and was eventually rescued by the Doctor. (TV: Glory School) When the Doctor, Katie and Henrick investigated the mystery of the missing system of planets, they arrived on one of the planets and soon after Henrick was left on the planet with Spike. Henrick joined up with the androids who were looking for two criminals named Butler and Swarf. Henrick continued to dig into the mystery of the missing system and eventually learned how to pilot the TARDIS allowing him to rescue the Doctor and Katie from the other universe. the Doctor, Katie and Henrick prevented the Yssgaroth from breaking through into our universe. (TV: The Hostage) Saying Goodbye To Katie Katie and Henrick helped defend the Doctor when he was framed for murder by the Time Lord. While on Gallifrey, she met Leela, Roman, Andred and K-9. While at the house of Lungbarrow she befriended Innocet And helped her stick up for the Doctor. (TV: Lungbarrow) In December 1968, Henrick along with the Doctor and Katie landed near Crook Marsham. He went to the radio telescope nearby and saw a dead body there. He tried to persuade the Doctor to help with the mysterious goings-on. He along with Katie witnessed the attack on Jill Mason. (TV: Nightshade) After attending the funeral of Katie's old friend Julian, the Doctor brought him, Katie and the TARDIS to the planet Heaven in the year 2570. He and Katie met a young Traveller by the name of Jan Ryder. Along with a psychic named Christopher, he and Katie helped free the Doctor from being trapped in Puterspace by the Vacuum Church. Henrick then aided Professor Bernice Summerfield in unearthing the Heavenite Observatory. After Heaven was saved, Henrick was unhappy with the Doctor for destroying Katie's trust. (TV: Love And War) The Doctor took Henrick, Katie and Benny to see the Sol Transit System in London 2109. When they arrived, the TARDIS became trapped in a wall and Bernice was left stranded on Pluto. While trying to reach Pluto, the Doctor, Katie and Henrick met Kadiatu Lethbridge-Stewart, a descendant Of Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart and were forced to deal with an evil entity. 'Fred', as the Doctor called it, was trying to break through to their dimension. During the journey there was a malfunction in the train which caused an explosion. While he and the Doctor managed to escape he was horrified to discover that Katie had been killed. This left Henrick feeling bitter towards the Doctor. (TV: Transit) Travels with the Eighth Doctor and Benny Henrick despite being unhappy with the Doctor helped him search for a Fortean Flicker somehow connected with the legend of Sakkrat and the Highest Science, the Doctor, Henrick and Benny arrived on the planet Hogsumm and, encountering a troop of Chelonians who had been transported to the planet by the Flicker, were seperated. Whilst Benny discovered a ruined Citadel, the Doctor and Henrick realised that a group of humans had also been drawn to the planet by the flicker and witnessed the arrival of Sheldukehr, an infamous criminal in search of the Highest Science alongside a genetically engineered intellect known as the Cell. Taken hostage, the Doctor was forced to reveal his own knowledge of the Science, leading Sheldukeher to the Citadel where they discovered Benny. Managing to enter the inner-sanctum, they discovered that the entire planet had been a trap for Sheldukehr who had stolen the Cell originally known as Project FFXQ84 from its creators, who were desperate to regain it. Giving the Cell the death it desperately desired, the Doctor, Henrick and Bernice managed to escape just in time to save the humans from being slaughtered by the Chelonians by freezing them both in a slow time bubble. (TV: The Highest Science) Henrick and Benny met Cody McBride, an American Private eye who had seen a sphear crash land in London 1941 which had been traced to that location by the Doctor. Henrick later went to help Cody investigate but became seperated after an encounter with the Cybermen at the Peddler facility. Henrick then traveled through London on his own, eventually returning to George Limb's house where he encountered the Limehouse Lurker who was actually a malfunctioning Cyber-Leader. He was then captured and taken to a Nazi fortress but was later rescued by the Doctor and Benny. After returning to the TARDIS and later making their goodbyes, Henrick and Benny were shocked when the TARDIS took off on its own leaving them stranded in 1941. (TV: Illegal Alien) Henrick and Benny stayed with Cody for several months before they were suddenly captured by a squadron of Renegade Daleks and taken prisoner on their ship in 1993 where they were used as bargaining chips. The two were later rescued by the Doctor and helped destroy both factions of Daleks. (TV: Conquest of The Daleks) After arriving on 20th Century Earth, Henrick and Benny met Victoria Waterfield, a former traveling companion of the Doctor. This left them both feeling nothingness at the fact that the Doctor had many companions. However they eventually got over this and helped the Doctor and Victoria defeat Leiss. (TV: Meltdown) Henrick went with the Doctor to the Quadrant in London in 1993 for a narcotics investigation. When he looked at Gabriel Tyler, he saw a reflection of himself. The Doctor told him to get some SMILE for the investigation, and went on the local pub scene to find it with David Daniels. When the N-Form was activated, the Doctor told Henrick to get close to it and stop it with one of his gadgets. (TV: Damaged Goods) Trapped in a Dark Dimension Henrick and Benny helped the Doctor trace some chronol energy to Earth in 2136 where they found it had been destroyed and humanity had been almost entirely wiped out by a creature made from Chronol Energy except for a small resistance group known as the Eco-Troops which Henrick and Benny joined. When the Eighth Doctor was killed by the creature, he projected part of his mind with the knowledge of the Creature and how to defeat it into Henrick's head, however the Time Lords intervened and sent Henrick back in time to 1999, erasing his memory of the Doctor and changing time so that he never joined up with U.N.I.T. and instead achieved his dreams of becoming a teacher at Coal Hill School where he befriended Alexander Lethbridge-Stewart, the son of Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. However Henrick began to be plagued by nightmares and visions of Daleks, Cybermen, Yeti and Ice Warriors and after running away to a nearby park while taking a school trip with Alex protesting against Hawkspur Industries and its CEO Professor Hawkspur he was confronted by two Imperial Daleks and a Special Weapons Dalek and witnessed their battle with Benny, Ace, Romana, Leela and Andred and was soon rescued by Alex. Later Henrick heard Alex scream near the London Underground, but before he could reach him he was stopped by the Third Doctor before falling unconscious and being taken to the Brigadier's house where he learned from the Brigadier that he was being used as a cry for help by the Third Doctor who had not went to Metabelis III so did not regenerate. The pair took a ride in Bessie and soon tracked the Doctor down to a Church where Henrick passed out soon afterwards. Henrick later awoke and knocked out Bernice who he believed was trying to shoot the Doctor. He and the Brigadier then followed theThird Doctor into the Time Vortex but wound up on a space Station where they met the Fifth Doctor, Adric, Nysa and Tegen who were acting as defendints in a trial involving a trio of Ice Warriors who had been accused of commiting genocide, there Henrick discovered that eventually entropy would eventually catch up with all the Doctors and cause them to fade from existence. After the Dalek trio arrived, Henrick agreed to go and find the next Doctor with the Brigadier so they could warn him about the Daleks. However after jumping into the vortex Henrick was seperated and found himself on a planet where Time Lords went to die. While there he met the Seventh and Eighth Doctors as well as a younger version of Ace, who explained everything to Henrick. Later the Third and Fourth Doctors arrived and with the aid of the Seventh and Eighth Doctors, they removed the part of the Doctor's mind from Henrick's head and restored his own memory, which caused the Fourth, Seventh and Eighth Doctors to fade from existence. Henrick and the Third Doctor then returned to the Churchyard in 1999, where they rescued the Brigadier and Benny from the older Ace, Leela, Romana and Andred who had been possessed. After being reunited with Benny, he and her were captured by the possessed friends and taken to Professor Hawkspur's underground lab where they discovered that Hawkspur planned on commiting genocide on all of humanity and had cloned himself and reshaped the clones into clones of Daleks, Cybermen, Ice Warriors and Robot Yeti. He was later freed along with Benny by the Third Doctor and was taken to the rooftop of Professor Hawkspur's manner to witness his swordfight against Hawkspur. Henrick attempted to free Alex from Hawkspur's control, but it was no use and after a while Alex fell to the ground and died. Henrick then took a blast from the Creature which was meant for the Third Doctor. After the Creature was defeated the timeline was corrected and the other Doctors arrived with Henrick and Benny reuniting with the Eighth Doctor, Henrick then said goodbye to the Third Doctor. (TV: The Dark Dimension) Adventure with The Sixth Doctor After saying goodbye to the other Doctors, Benny and Henrick were told to wait in the TARDIS. However soon after entering the Sixth Doctor, mistaking the Eighth Doctor's TARDIS for his entered and took off. Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances Doctor Who Season 27 * Earth Aid * Ice Time * Crime of the Century * Blood and Iron Season 28 * Night Thoughts * Glory School * The Hostage * Lungbarrow Season 29 * Nightshade * The Path Not Taken * Transit * Love and War * The Highest Science * Lucifer Rising * Illegal Alien Season 30 * Conquest of the Daleks * An Earthly Child * The Enemy Within * The Left-Handed Hummingbird * The Reverent Peril * The Legend of Merlin * The Lords of Time Season 31 * Legacy * Knight Falls * Pipe Dreams * The Sanctuary of Confession * Blood Heat * The Long Game * The Prisoner of Time Season 34 * The Web of Time Season 39 * The Name's Shakespeare, William Shakespeare (archive footage) Season 40 * The Societal Step Leftover Series 2 * 16th February 2002 Movies * Doctor Who (2003) * Leftover: End of Days Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Companions of the Seventh Doctor Category:Companions of the Eighth Doctor Category:Companions of the Sixth Doctor Category:Members of U.N.I.T. Category:Deceased Characters Category:Members of Leftover